pretty_cure_created_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dia Tiffany
|image = DiaTiffany.jpg |imgsize = 250px |katakana = ディア・ティファニー |romaji = Daia Tifanī |age = 15 |birthday date = |gender = Female |hcolor = Dark Magenta Gray (Loretta) Purple (Elena) |ecolor = Dark Green Brown (Loretta) Indigo (Elena) |home = Colorful City |relative = |enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure |alter = Princess Diamond Goldlord Samara Loretta Matte Shadowellynellaika Elena Summer |cure = Cure Alexandrite |super = Sparkling Alexandrite |curehair = Blonde Pink (Princess Diamond) Silver (Samara) |cureeye = Blue Light Green (Princess Diamond) Red (Samara) |tcolor = Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green (Cure Alexandrite) Black, Red, Purple |power = Universe and Light Darkness (Samara) |symbol = Emotions Sadness (Samara) |season = Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Spectrum Sparkle! Electro Corals Pretty Cure! Rainbow SeCrEt! Pretty Cure! |appearance = RPoPPC01 RPoPPC25 (Loretta) RPoPPCSS24 (Dia and Princess Diamond) RPoPPCSS35 (Cure Alexandrite) |seiyuu = }} is one of the main antagonists in Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure!, but it was became a protagonitst in a sequel, Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Spectrum Sparkle!. Dia, known as Princess Diamond Goldlord. She was powerful, but it was became an android, being she was sweet, happy and kind at first, she was now a pale, lifeless and depressed. She was abused and brainwashed and becomes Samara as the former main antagonist before it was killed. Samara was an gore and brutal monster humanoid, who was Valor's daughter, who is part-timer and the strongest general VS assistant. She was not know if who she is. She was looks weak and emotionless. When she first meets Natalie, she is still spying the pretty Cure as Loretta Matte. After her spying is defeated, she is now spying the Dark Village as Elena Summer. Her emotions are later developed to returned her into human and restore her memory, and she changes her heart and soul. She was a weak girl but she was strong with full of potential strength. Her pretty Cure ego is Cure Alexandrite, the rainbow of Emotions, holds the power of Universe and the Light. Bio Appearance Personality Relationships / Relationships}} History / History}} Powers/Abilities Loretta Matte Cure Alexandrite '|キュアアレキサンドライト|Kyua Arekkusandoraite}} is the pretty Cure form of Dia. She represents the rainbows of Emotions, holds the power of Universe and the Light. Attacks Transformation Pretty Cure! Magical Prism! Start! is Dia's transformation phrase in Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Spectrum Sparkle!. Etymology Songs Duets Trivia * Dia and Leilani, have very many similarities to its looks. ** Both have gore and brutal monster villains (Leilani is Hydra, a sea monster - Dia is Samara, a monster humanoid). ** Both are most powerful warriors (albeit that Leilani was not a Pretty Cure). ** Both have same theme colors (pink and blue). ** Both have cold personalites at first, but they are now warmed up. ** Both are born as princesses. ** Both have pink and blue as their theme colors. * It was revealed that she has a Chilopodophobia (fear of centipedes). * Dia is the second Cure to have magenta hair in civilian form, and blonde in her Cure form, followed by Aida Mana. ** However due to have same hair color and both have pink Color, she was not the lead Cure itself. ** Was also a third Cure to have pink hair in Cure form but was not a lead Cure. Following by Cure Passion and Cure Scarlet. However, both are villains are first and both have same appearances (Gainsboro in their villain forms and light pink in their Cure forms). * She appears first as a villain in the prequel, but later it was turned Pretty Cure in the halfway of the sequel. * Her ego, Alexandrite, based off the Linkle Stones, the Alexandrite (according to her ego) represents miracles, as being the most powerful gem. * Dia's most common hairstyle was being a high-side styled ponytail, resembles from Ariana Grande hairstyle. Gallery / Gallery}} DiamondGoldlord.jpg Samara.jpg LorettaMatte.jpg ElenaSummer.jpg Alexandrite.jpg DiaTiffanyAFMG.jpg SamaraAFMG.jpg References